The Expendables 4
by peabodyfan001
Summary: There's a new kid in the expendables and Luna's being bullied by the others, read on to find out.


_**THIS STORY IS SET TWO MONTHS AFTER THE EXPENDABLES 3, IT INTRODUCES A NEW CHARACTER, ALTHOUGH IN REAL LIFE, RONDA ROUSEY IS 27, IN THIS, HER CHARACTER IS 23.**_

The Expendables stepped off the plane into the hangar, all laughing after their recent mission, Luna stepped off last and closed the planes door.

"Dude, you both of your knives hit him in his eyes, how'd you learn to throw them like that?" Glen asked.

"Practice," Lee and Doc said at the same time, and they fist bumped each other, they all stopped as in front of them, was Bonaparte.

"Hey Barney, I need to speak to you," Bonaparte said, Barney walked over to him as everyone else started to pack up their weapons.

"What's the matter?" Barney asked.

"Nothing, I was just wondering if you were still recruiting?" Bonaparte asked.

"Oh, well I hadn't thought about it, but I'm willing to," Barney replied.

"Great, he lives in Los Angeles," Bonaparte stated, Barney walked over to the others and informed them, he then joined Bonaparte in the plane and they headed off, after the plane left, everyone else finished off packing away their equipment. John Smilee turned to face Luna as everyone walked off and grinned.

"It's your turn to put all of the weapon cases in the weapon cupboards," John said.

"No, I did that last time," Luna protested.

"No, you just took more weapons off the plane than anyone else, but you didn't put them in the cupboards," John argued back, he then turned and walked out of the hangar with the others, leaving Luna on her own.

"For fuck sake," she muttered and she picked up some cases but they opened and all the weapons fell out, "come on, you could of at least locked the cases," she screamed, but no one heard her, she started to pack all the weapons into the cases again, then locked all of them and started again, to pack them, "jerks," she muttered.

_**30 minutes later**_

Barney and Bonaparte touched down at U.S. Air Force Plant 42, which they'd been allowed to land on thanks to Bonaparte's old friends.

"So, who is this newbie?" Barney asked as they walked down to The Los Angeles Gun Club.

"Name's Luke Flux, he's 23, he's so good because he's like all of the expendables rolled into one, he's an expert at all guns, good with knives, could be better than Lee and Doc, good with cars, planes and motorcycles and is brilliant at hand to hand combat." Bonaparte replied.

"Wow, and he's that young?" Barney asked.

"Yeah, he's the same age as Luna I think, maybe a couple of months older," Bonaparte replied, "his parents were killed when he was 10 so he was taken in by Reginald Kennedy, a friend of his dad and his godfather, Reginald Kennedy is ex-military so when Luke became 13, his godfather started to train him and after 10 years, he's as good as he is now". They reached the Gun Club and entered, there was a old man behind the counter polishing his revolver, he looked up.

"Bonaparte," he said.

"Nice to see you Mac," Bonaparte replied, "is he here?"

"In the firing range, testing out new guns."

Barney and Bonaparte walked through the back door and into a large firing range, the only person in there was a young man with a arsenal of different guns, he turned to face them, his hair was brown and all spiked up, he was roughly around 6 ft 5, his muscle size was average and it made him slightly intimidating.

"Hi, can I help you?" he asked.

"Yes, this is Barney Ross, I'm Bonaparte, I'm a friend of your boss," Bonaparte stated.

"OK," Luke replied, he looked at Barney and shook his hand.

"Nice to meet you kid, so, I'm going to cut to the chase, I run an elite team of mercenaries, we've been lucking for new members and you would be great as part of the team, we just need to see what you can do," Barney said, Luke nodded.

"OK, what should I start with?" Luke asked.

"I hear your good with knives, show me how good?" Barney asked.

"OK," Luke said, he pressed a button attached to the side of his belt, two knives popped up from leg straps on both of his legs, he quickly grabbed both knives and quickly spun around and threw the knives forward, they both darted forward and tore through the targets.

"Wow," Barney stated.

"You could say that again, he could be better than Lee," Bonaparte replied, Luke grinned.

"OK, what next?" Luke asked.

"How about handguns?" Bonaparte asked, Luke turned around and pressed a button, the target the knifes had cut through was replaced with a new one, completely unmarked, he quickly pulled up P99 and fired a straight line of bullets going from the bullseye to the forehead.

"Great," Bonaparte stated.

_**10 minutes later**_

Luke finished being tested by Barney and Bonaparte and he packed all the guns away, he walked into the firing range, removed the used targets and grabbed his knives, he walked back to Barney and Bonaparte.

"So, how'd I do?" Luke asked.

"Great, you're just what we need, so do you wanna join us?" Barney stated.

"Sure, as long as Mac's fine with it."

"I am," came a voice from the door, they all looked at the door and Mac was leaning against it.

"Are you sure?" Luke asked.

"This is a perfect opportunity for you, Reg would be proud," Mac stated and walked out, he turned to Barney who was holding out a piece of paper.

"This is the hangar where our equipment and plane is, see you on Monday, oh, and we'll sort out living conditions," Barney said as look took the paper.

"I'll give them everything you'll need," Bonaparte said.

"OK, thanks," Luke said, he shook Barney's and Bonaparte's hand and they left the firing range.

_**Monday**_

All the Expendables were waiting outside the plane except for Barney and Lee, who were arguing.

"You could of told me you were going to hire someone new," Lee yelled.

"Bonaparte told me after you lot left," Barney shouted back.

"You have a phone," Lee shouted.

"Oh shut up," Gunner yelled at them both, "Barney never tells you if he's gonna hire a newbie so I don't know why you care so much.

"Fair point," Lee muttered.

"Shouldn't he be here by now?" Luna asked, placing her pistol into her holster.

"I've been here for 5 minutes watching them two argue like an old married couple," a voice said from the right of everyone, they all turned to the right to see Luke sitting on a chair, sharpening his knives.

"Holy shit, how'd you sneak up on us like that?" Caesar asked.

"I play a lot of Splinter Cell," Luke replied, this answer got a couple of grins from some of the Expendables.

"So your Luke," Lee said, Luke nodded his head, "and your good with knives," Luke nodded again, Lee suddenly pulled out a dagger and threw it at Luke, it darted past his head and he did something no one was expecting, he caught the knife by the handle.

"Shit," Yang muttered, Luke threw the knife past Lee's head and it went straight into the wall of the hangar and it got jammed in the wall.

"Well there goes my favourite knife," Lee stated.

"Let's roll out," Barney yelled, everyone grabbed their equipment and got on the plane, Luke got in last, but he had a grin on his face.

"This is it Luke," Barney said, "you ready?"

"Yep."

_**Above the Atlantic ocean **_

Luke was sitting on the seats next to Caesar, Gunnar, Thorn, Mars and Yang while Galgo, Doctor Death, Toll Road, Smilee and Luna sat opposite, he was loading his guns and placing his knives in his holsters, Luna watched him.

"So how'd Barney find you?" she asked, he looked up.

"I was working with my godfather's friend in his firing range, I was testing out some new guns that had been delivered to us when Barney and Bonaparte walked through the door, asked if I'd like to join so I said OK and they asked me to show them what I could do," he placed his P99 next to him, "how about you?"

"Barney and Bonaparte walked into the nightclub I was working in, I was about to show them to a table, because I didn't know who they were, I just thought they were customers, so I took them to a table when I noticed this group of dickheads on the dance floor having a huge brawl so I walked over to stop them when one of them went for me so I fought back and basically kicked the shit out of all of them."

"It's true, she did," Barney called from the pilot seat.

"Right we're coming up to the landing zone, get your gear together," Lee called from the co-pilot seat.

"So where are we going, I didn't listen to the brief?" Gunnar asked.

"A United States Army satellite was shot down, it contains files on all members of the US Army, our job is to retrieve it, because, let's say one of our enemies gets their hands on it, they have access to all of our soldiers files, so if any of them are undercover, their cover is blown," Lee replied.

"So it's bad" Gunnar asked, grinning.

"No shit," Luna replied, Gunnar just stared at her.

"Was I asking you?" he asked her harshley, she just looked away, everyone laughed at her humiliation, except for Barney who was preparing to land the plane, and Luke who was just looking at her sadly, and then looked at everyone, confused to why they were being harsh to her.

_**First chapter finished, so, Luna is being bullied by the other Expendables and only new kid Luke notices, will Barney notice before it's too late, or will Luke do something, and WHY is Luna being bullied.**_


End file.
